Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavy fin, and more particularly to a wavy fin capable of further improving heat exchange between fluids, a heat exchanger having the same, an apparatus for manufacturing the same, a method of manufacturing the same, and a computer-readable recording medium storing the method.
Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers are devices which exchange heat between two different fluids partitioned by a solid wall, and have been widely used in the industrial fields of heating, air conditioning, power generation, waste heat recovery, chemical process, etc. Although there are a variety of heat exchangers, fin-type heat exchangers have been widely used since they have a simple structure and are easily manufactured. In order to improve the heat transfer performance of fin-type heat exchangers, studies into variation in the shape of a working fluid-side fin blade are ongoing, and compact heat exchangers developed to date that have small and light features include a louvered fin-type heat exchanger, an offset strip fin-type heat exchanger, a wavy fin-type heat exchanger, etc.
A wavy fin is more easily manufactured than other high-performance fins, and is likely to be applied to a fin-flat tube-type heat exchanger. The wavy fin is manufactured by corrugating a typical plain fin in the flow direction to thereby increase the size of a heat transfer surface, and improves heat transfer performance by forming a dynamic flow. In addition, the wavy fin-type heat exchanger can be used in various environments since it has high heat transfer performance and is less influenced by dust adherence.
The flow in the wavy fin is dynamically formed while flowing along the corrugated shape of the fin, and is classified into a laminar zone, an abnormal zone in which longitudinal vortices occur, and a turbulent zone. The wavelength, the angle of bending, the distance between fins, and the like are known as critical geometric parameters affecting the performance of the wavy fin.
[Patent Document 1] Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-0059784, published on Jun. 7, 2013 (entitled “wave fin”)